What if She's an Angel
by Zeea
Summary: Michael meets a little girl, and then her mother, and wants to save them both. (M&M)


Title: What if She's an Angel Author: Zia Disclaimer: What do you think? Feedback: Give or else! Distribution: You want it? E-mail me at Ski_ming_siren@yahoo.com to tell me where, and linkies it back to my site http://closingearly.cjb.net pretty please? :) Rating: R, mainly for violence probably. Author's Note: This was inspired by a song I heard, so I'm creating this fic. I know I've already written bunches where Maria gets the crap beat out of her, but I can't help it. It's a good plot. lol, anyway, if it bugs you, don't read this. I promise you I am trying to work on 'I'm With You'. a lot of personal crap has been going on lately, so I've had a hard time getting the chance to write  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What if she's an angel sent here from heaven?  
  
And she's making certain that you're doing your best,  
  
To take the time to help one another:  
  
Brother, are you gonna pass that test?  
  
You can go on with your day-to-day,  
  
Tryin' to forget what you saw in her face.  
  
Knowing deep down you could have been her savin' grace.  
  
What if she's an angel? -Tommy Shane Steiner ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michael Guerin stood in his apartment. He'd only moved in a few weeks earlier. They were fighting again. He heard them screaming at each other, and then he heard the sound of small footsteps running quickly down to stairs as the arguing continued. He walked over to the door and opened it and saw the little girl sitting on the steps. She usually went next door to where the old woman lived. She was really sweet and baked the best chocolate chip cookies according to the little girl. "Hey." He said to her walking over and sitting beside her.  
  
"Hi Mr. Guerin." She said to him. She was only about 5 years old. Golden blonde curls cascaded down over her shoulders, and framed her face, making her bright emerald green eyes stand out.  
  
"Hey Sera." Michael said sitting down beside her.  
  
"Will you finish drawing my picture?" She asked smiling at him and he nodded. The last few days she'd come down and sat on the step and he drew her. She loved it, and he didn't much mind. He was happy to be able to distract her from her fighting parents.  
  
"Let my go grab my pad." He got up and went inside and grabbed his charcoals and his pad of paper before walking back out and sitting farther down on the stairs so he could look up at her. He was surprised at how well she could sit still and let him sketch her. She was going to be a beautiful woman when she grew up, and he felt sorry for all of the men that would be falling all over themselves to be with her.  
  
An hour had passed and he was just finishing the picture. She looked beautiful in black and white, but without the color it was missing something, but also he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to create a color that matched the green in her eyes, or the gold in her hair.  
  
"Sera. Time to come home." Michael looked up hearing a soft voice coming from mid stairway, and saw the woman he pictured Sera to look like. She was beautiful. Her hair was straight, but still held hints of that golden color, and her eyes were the same piercing green.  
  
Quickly Michael stood up, nearly tripping in the process and he mentally shook himself. "Hi, I'm Michael Guerin." He said to her and she looked at him.  
  
"Maria DeLuca." The blonde beauty said nodding slightly towards him. That's when he saw it. The bruise on her cheek. It was red, and quickly turning into a dark violent bruise. "Sera let's go sweetie." Maria said holding her hand out towards her daughter.  
  
"Oh here, I drew something for Sera." Michael carefully tore the paper from its binding and handed it to Sera.  
  
The little girl looked at it, examining it before throwing her arms around Michael's waist and hugging him tightly. "Thank you Mr. Guerin." She smiled at him before running up the stairs and taking her mom's hand.  
  
Michael lay in bed that night, tossing and turning. He didn't realize exactly what had been going on. He thought they just fought. He never thought that he would be hitting her. Who could hit someone so beautiful?! He quickly leapt from bed and walked over to his blank canvas and started painting. Hours later, exhausted Michael collapsed onto the couch and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The next day, Michael climbed the stairs towards his apartment, lugging two heavy grocery bags with him. Then he saw them coming down the stairs. Maria and Sera. Maria wore a long sleeved shirt, and jeans, despite the warm weather, and sunglasses. But also her makeup was thick. He could tell, and could also see the bruise beneath it. "Hello Maria, Sera." They both smiled a little at him. "How would you two like to come over for dinner tonight?"  
  
"No that's quite alright." Maria said slipping past him and continuing down the stairs.  
  
"Please? I'm making itallian, I always make too much, I'd really appreciate it."  
  
"Momma please?" Sera begged with her bright green eyes staring up at Maria. Her mom instantly caved in.  
  
"Alright, I suppose it would be ok. What time should we come over?"  
  
"About seven?" Maria nodded and smiled.  
  
"Thank you." She told him before she and Sera continued down the stairs.  
  
~~~~~ Part Two ~~~~~  
  
After finishing dinner they sat together in the living room and began to talk. Sera dozed off in her mom's lap and Michael smiled at her. She was adorable. He moved his eyes back to Maria. Her cheek looked better now, and she was wearing a dress with thin straps, showing off her pale skin. "So you paint." Maria stated pointing the the painting Michael had sitting against the wall. He'd forgotten to move it.  
  
"Uh... yeah." It was the painting he'd done last night. He hadn't even realized what he was painting till the next morning when he woke up and looked at it. It was Maria, with dark hair framing her face, and large angel wings, sitting, reading.  
  
Maria smiled. "I'm very flattured. Thank you. And my daughter was very greatful for the drawing you did of her. We had it framed and now it's hanging over her bed."  
  
Michael smiled at her, happy that she wasn't upset about the painting. "She's beautiful, I enjoyed drawing her, but I don't think the picture did her justice."  
  
She just smiled at him and stroked her fingers through Sera's hair. "I should go, it's late."  
  
"Stay please?" Michael asked suddenly, and Maria looked at him quickly.  
  
"I need to get Sera to bed, and Josh is probably wondering where I am."  
  
"No, please, don't leave. Stay with me tonight."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I don't want you to go back there."  
  
"Why?" She asked looking at him and he just stared at her, not saying anything.  
  
"I don't want him to hurt you anymore. I can see the bruise on your face, I hear you arguing all the time. I hadn't realized just how badi t was though until last night. Get a divorce-"  
  
"We're not married. He's my boyfriend. We've only been together a year."  
  
"She's not his?" Michael asked gesturing to Sera.  
  
"No, she's not."  
  
"Then stay please?" Michael asked again. Maria smiled slightly and nodded.  
  
"Alright. Thank you."  
  
"You and Sera can have my bed, I'll take the couch." Maria's smile grew and she stood up from the couch and walked over to Michael and brushed her lips over his cheek.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered again before pulling back. Michael cupped her cheek, and stroked his thumb over it gently.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's the least I could do." Carrying Sera to his room Michael laid her down and tucked her in, then went and grabbed a clean pair of boxers and a tshirt for Maria. "Here you go, if you need anything just ask." He pushed some hair back from her face before walking into the living room and closing the door behind him.  
  
Michael made his way upstairs to their apartment and knocked roughly on the door. It opened to reveal a man, obviously Josh. "Don't touch her ever again." He growled and pulled his fist back and threw it hard at him, connecting with his jaw, and sending him tumbling backwards.  
  
He watched as the police took Josh away before walking back down to his apartment. Quietly Michael opened the bedroom door to check on them and they were gone. "Maria? Sera?" He called and got no answer. He ran back upstairs to her apartment and called out their names, and walked towards Sera's room. Peeking inside he saw that they were gone. And so was the picture of Sera that Maria had said was hanging over her bed. "They left..." He couldn't help but feel sad. He'd wanted to protect them, to keep them safe. And he'd gotten rid of Josh, so he would never hurt them again, so he was happy for that.  
  
Michael went back stairs and laid down on the couch and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep.  
  
~~~~~ Part Three ~~~~~  
  
Maria sat on the couch beside Michael and touched his face. "Michael." She whispered and watched his eyes open.  
  
"Maria?!" He sat up quickly. "I thought you left." He saw Sera standing a few feet away. They both wore flowing white gowns.  
  
"We did leave... you're only dreaming. You saved us, thank you." She stroked his cheek.  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
"You released us. Josh was keeping us here. Until someone stopped him, we were trapped. You saved us, and in return, I will give you something. What do you want most in your life?" She asked.  
  
"What? Wait... what's going on?" Maria smiled at him, as if it was obvious.  
  
"We're angels Michael. A few years ago my boyfriend killed me, when I was pregnant with Sera. This is what we became. Trying to save other people, testing people. To see who was truly caring. And you are. You saved us. So you get, a wish so to speak. Anything you want it's yours."  
  
"I want you."  
  
"What?" It was Maria's turn to be confused now.  
  
"You and Sera. You are what I want most in my life." Maria stared at him in shock, and then quickly looked to Sera who was smiling, and holding the picture Michael had drawn of her.  
  
Michael looked at her. This was a dream. Some hullucination. Everything started to get blurry and turn black around the edges, until Michael laid back on the couch, unconcious.  
  
Michael woke with a start. He was laying in his bed, and he could feel someone pressed against his side, and could feel soft hair tickling his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down and realized it was Maria beside him. "Maria?" He asked and she rolled over and smiled at him.  
  
"Good morning." She said to him.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"You got your wish." She stroked her fingers over his cheek. "We're yours now." As if on cue the bedroom door flew open to reveal Sera. She ran in and jumped on the bed giggling happily. "Morning mommy. Morning daddy."  
  
Michael looked at them in shock, then smiled. He had a family. They were safe here with him now.  
  
~~~~~ Epilogue ~~~~~  
  
A year had passed. They still lived together in the same apartment. But now engaged. Michael looked down at Maria, sleeping peacefully in his arms. She was beautiful. He loved her more than anything. And she had been his insperation. He painted more now, and had opened a gallery, where paintings of here were everywhere. His favorite still remained the first one he painted of her. He'd painted one of Sera too, as an angel. He felt it needed to be done. "I love you." He whispered kissing her forehead then walking down the hall to Sera's room.  
  
He knelt beside her bed. She was now six years old, and in school. She'd developed his love of painting, and he hoped that she was able to really turn it into something. Sera. He didn't know at first, but it was short for Serafina, which meant Heavenly Angel. Michael smiled down at her. His daughter.  
  
He walked back to his room and slipped into bed and wrapped his arms around Maria's waist, and she made a quiet little noise and snuggled herself back into Michael's chest. He buried his face in her hair and rubbed her stomach and held her close. They were happy. And he could keep them safe. 


End file.
